


Forbidden

by tommosxteacup



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Lust, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommosxteacup/pseuds/tommosxteacup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson is a prince and is due to take over his fathers throne. The king arranges an unwanted marriage to Lady Eleanor Calder to join the two kingdoms. Louis meets a dashing young knight by the name of Harry Styles, and is soon falling head over heels for this forbidden man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden

**Author's Note:**

> Bear with me through this fic. It's been something I've had on my mind for months now, and I hope you all enjoy. Comment and let me know what you think. 
> 
> Love you all!

It was about midday and the sun was shining bright in the meadow.

The crisp, spring breeze whispered softly through the trees and the birds

chirped a melody that was always music to Louis' ears.

He had found this place when he was about eight years of age and it had quickly became his escape.

Louis' life wasn't bad, no where near dreadful actually, and most would call him a spoiled twat for complaining.

Yet, he always felt as if a prince's life wasn't the one for him. His father, King Marcus Tomlinson,

of the great Tomlinson's, they were the founders of this land. His great, great, great grandfather had

built this kingdom from the dirt.

There were rumors that he could speak to dragons, and that's how he built his legacy.

His grandfather was a kind and respected king, or that's what the books had said of him,

but his father never muttered a word.

Probably because there wasn't a day spent where his father wasn't in the city's brothel, getting drunk off of sweet wine and sex.

 

When Louis was a boy, he wanted to be just like his father.

He was practically his shadow, until one day he walked into his fathers chambers unannounced and saw him hit his mother.

He lost all respect for the man at a mere twelve years of age.

 

Louis' was now almost twenty.

He took his favorite horse, Walter, out for a ride, once he heard the horrendous news.

Louis twisted a blade of grass through his fingertips as he thought about the conversation he had with his father earlier that morning.

His father had always bugged him about marriage and that he needed to have lots and lots of sons,

especially if he wanted the throne one day.

Louis suspected something was unusual when his father called him in for a council.

" _Louis, my son_." King Marcus said with a condescending tone. " _Please sit. Have a glass of wine_."

 

Louis waved off the offer and crossed his arms, taking a seat at the opposite end of the long wooden table.

" _No thank you father. It's a bit too early for my tastes. Forgive me for being brash,_

 _but I am due to train some of the young lads at proper swordsmanship in a half hour_."

Louis lied of course, but his father never kept up with him enough to second guess his fib.

 

He watched his father take a long sip of wine and waited for him to speak.

" _Son, as you know I am getting older, and my health isn't as it use to be._

 _Which brings us to the subject of finding a wife for you._ " Louis went to interrupt but a stern look from

the King stopped him in his tracks. " _I'm sure you have heard of the Calder family from the south lands._

_I have spoke with Lord Calder and he has a daughter about your age._

_The joining of our families could do wonderful things throughout the kingdom._

_It has been in agreement that you will marry this Fall_."

 

Louis watched as father clasped his hands and smiled at him wildly.

" _Excuse me father_."

Without another word, Louis rose from his seat and walked out the door.

He wasted no time making his way to the stables.

Only a ride would clear his mind.

 

As he rode through the trees, a thousand things crossed his mind.

Most lads his age were only worried about getting their prick wet, and would be extremely

pleased to have a nice young lady to oblige to their every command. But, there was something different about Louis,

and he often thought something was wrong with him. He never found himself attracted to any of the women around him.

Yet, he would somehow accidentally let his gaze linger a bit too long on the knights at the jousting tournaments.

The way the armor fit snugly on their bodies, it was enough to cause an audible groan.

There was one knight in particular, Harry, I believe was his name, that stood out to Louis.

He was one of the youngest members of the kings guard, and carried the surname Styles.

His family was by far the wealthiest in the North lands, and his father Lord Desmond was one of King Marcus' number one supporters.

Louis continued his daydream about Lord Styles, as he now laid flat on his back in the grass.

He stared up at the pale blue sky and smiled at the weeping willow that flapped carelessly in the spring breeze.

He thought of the lads perfect little curls, and how after each tournament when he removed his helmet,

they were scattered wildly all over this forehead. He made jousting seem so easy, given the barbaric tactics of the sport.

Louis' mind wandered to more naughty thoughts for a few moments and was quickly brought out of his daydream when he heard the snapping of a twig.

He jumped up from the ground and glanced around the meadow, his hand resting lightly on the hilt of his sword.

" _Who's out there_?" Louis called out. " _You may as well show yourself_."

Thats when Louis' saw him.

The lad he had just been fantasizing about not moments before.

He watched as Harry stepped out slowly from behind a group of trees, his spotted white horse right as his side.

" _May I help you, Lord Styles?_ " Louis said slowly, his hand falling from the hilt of his sword.

Lord Styles approached him slowly, and dipped his head down.

" _The king asked me to follow you, my lord. I am so sorry for intruding, but his orders were to make sure you didn't wander too far_."

Louis scoffed and ran a hand through his hair, trying to distract himself from the lads perfectly, pouted lips.

" _Of course, Lord Styles. You are simply doing your job, and seeing as the way I behaved in my fathers presence earlier,_

 _I am sure he is afraid I may just up and run away one of these days_."

Lord Styles looked at Harry with concern, a frown appeared upon his face.

" _You may call me Harry. Lord Styles definitely sounds too much like my father_."

" _Its absolutely dreadful, Harry_." Louis managed to laugh. "T _o have everything chosen for you. I do not want a wife, does that make me mental?_

 _Because according to my father, I need a wife to take on the throne. Thats another thing, I do not even know if I want to be king! How can I be in charge of an entire kingdom. Its terrifying. Running does sound rather good right now_."

Harry frowned and took a step closer to Louis, resisting the foreign urge to comfort him.

" _It is not mental, my lord. I agree with you completely. Its dreadful, doing what is expected of you,_

 _especially when it involves being thrown into a loveless marriage. I hear the same speech from my father at least once a day_."

Louis rested his eyes upon Harry's carefree smile, intrigued with the lad completely.

" _I see you watching me, my lord. At the jousting tournaments_." Harry said a bit quieter, his boldness faltering a bit with nerves.

 

Louis was taken aback by the bluntness of his statement and wasn't quite sure how to respond.

" _Uh...Lord.....I beg your pardon? Has the one and only Harry Styles admitted to staring back at me_."

Harry started coughing loudly, entirely shocked at the sudden turn of this conversation.

" _I do believe I asked you first, my lord_."

Louis leaned back against a tree, feeling more at ease now than before. He continued to mindlessly banter with the handsome lad.

"F _irst of all, please call me Louis. Second of all, I will be your king one day soon_." Louis couldn't help but smirk sarcastically as the words rolled from his lips.

" _Therefore, you shall answer my question first_."

Harry shook his head and laughed loudly. It was a laugh that Louis would never forget, and it sent feelings all the way down to his toes.

"I _f you insist, Louis. Yes, I was staring at you, and yes I do happen to fancy the view_."

Louis smirked as Harry's cheeks turned a shade of pink.

He was a bit shocked at his actions that proceeded, because without thinking he moved in front of the lad.

Harry was quite a bit taller than himself, and Louis stood for a moment admiring each of his features.

He finally reached up and pressed a fingertip in the crease of one of his dimples, and Harry laughed, causing the dimple to become more prominent.

" _What are you doing, Louis_?" Harry asked, with a look of awe upon his face.

Louis shrugged and then took a step back. " _I shouldn't...we shouldn't, Harry. It would be inappropriate_."

Louis sighed and turned his back, not wanting Harry to see the look of disappointment upon his face. 

" _My father would have your head, and I would be under lock and key until I was fifty_."

Louis tensed as felt a hand squeeze his shoulder lightly, and when he turned around he saw Harry climb onto his horse and trot off back towards the castle.

Louis almost called out in protest, but he realized it was probably for the best.

Relations of that sort were strictly frowned upon in the public eye. It was something that was kept quiet, especially with those of a higher class.

He continued weighing the pros and cons of his conversation with Harry as he hopped up onto Walter and grabbed the reigns.

Louis didn't dare be late for dinner, his father would have choice words to say.

He would rather keep that sort of chatter away from his dear mother and four sisters.

* * *

 

 

 Louis had just finished off his pie, and had started on his third glass of wine.

He didn't normally drink, but after the exhausting and confusing day he had, he believed he deserved one.

His father was far too pleased when Louis took his leave to his chambers, with the remainder of the wine in his hand.

Louis was focused in on the grain lines of the wooden floor, the alcohol definitely setting in and flushing his cheeks.

He was so tuned into the floor, he didn't notice Harry making his way down the corridor.

By that time it was too late, Louis ran directly into him and landed on his arse with a thud.

Louis mumbled curses, before looking up. He quickly clamped his mouth shut when he realized it was Harry that stood above him.

" _Following me again, are we_?" Louis said with a giggle.

His cheeks flushed and he clasped his hand over his mouth as the drunken laugh escaped.

" _You are completely pissed. Aren't you, my lord_?" Harry chuckled and reached down to help the lad up.

Louis rested his hand on Harry's firm forearm and steadied himself.

" _Hmm...not terribly drunk. Although, I can't feel my toes at the moment._ "

Harry glanced around to make sure no one else was around before sliding his arm around Louis' waist.

" _Let me help you to your chambers, Louis. It would make me terribly sad to see you fall down those steps and break your pretty face_."

Louis blushed again and leaned into the taller lad, not caring about anything at this moment.

" _Are you trying to seduce me, Harold_?" Louis said with a laugh, pushing the large door of his room open once they reached the end of the hallway.

" _I don't plan on sleeping with you...tonight. If thats what you mean, my lord_." Harry responded slowly with a smirk.

Louis paid no attention to Harry's words and tugged the lad into his chambers and locked the door behind them.

" _That may be so...but you can still keep me company, Lord Styles_."

Louis returned a smirk to Harry as he drew out the 'S' of his surname slowly, and hopped onto his bed.

 

* * *

 

 

Harry gulped and fought off a blush as he watched the petite prince strip out of his clothes, leaving nothing on but his undergarments.

" _Maybe...maybe you should keep those on, my lord_." Harry said with a slight stutter.

Louis sat up on his bed and started laughing loudly.

" _You are so delicious when you blush like that. I see it all the time, Harry. Especially when the crowd cheers you on at the jousting tournament_."

Harry shook his head and took a seat on the edge of Louis' bed, being careful as to not get too caught up in this moment.

There was no doubt in his mind that he wanted Louis, but he wanted their firsts to be when he was sober.

As far as he knew, Louis would have no recollection of this the next day.

Harry took a breath as Louis curled into his side and he took this moment to run his fingers through his disheveled hair, pushing it out of his eyes.

" _I want to know you, Harry_." Louis mumbled softly. " _Whats your favorite color_...?"

Before Harry could even answer, Louis had drifted off to sleep.

He chuckled and attempted to help Louis under his covers, but he wasn't having that at all. Louis attached himself to Harry even tighter,

and he finally just caved and wrapped his arms around the smaller lad. Harry listened to Louis' steady breaths and it eventually lulled him to sleep as well.

 

* * *

 

 

Louis awoke the following morning with a pounding head, he grumbled as he sat up slowly and looked next to him,

recalling bits and pieces of the previous night spent with Harry.

He was pretty sure that they didn't sleep together, and he frowned at the fact that he was now alone.

Louis raked a hand through his wild hair and licked his lips, the taste in his mouth was absolutely horrid

and he was suddenly glad that he was by himself.

He stretched out across his bed to grab the pitcher of water when something crinkled under his outstretched arm.

It was a small piece of parchment with one simple word scribed onto it.

' _Green_ '

Louis read the word to himself and smiled as he ran a finger over the piece of paper.

He now remembered what he had told Harry, right before he passed out.

Louis laughed to himself and folded up the paper, hiding it in the empty drawer beside his bed.

He took a sip of water and then laid back onto his pillow, his mind drifting off to Harry.

There was something that stirred inside of him at each thought of the handsome lad.

He often wondered what it would be like to kiss the lips of another man,

now his thoughts went a step further and he wondered what Harry's lips would taste like.

They were plump and pink like a strawberry.

Louis was certain that they could do magical things, especially to his cock.

He was unable to suppress a moan as the thought crossed his mind.

Louis felt his dick harden under his silk sheets.

He hesitated for a moment, but finally allowed his thoughts to continue.

Louis pictured Harry's handsome little head bobbing up and down on his lap, his big eyes looking up at him with hollowed cheeks while he fucked his mouth.

He couldn't stand it any longer and he shoved his hands under the sheets, grabbing the base of his cock tightly.

Louis swirled his thumb over the tip,spreading a bead of precum down his shaft.

He began to stroke himself slowly as his fantasy continued.

Louis' breathing began to pick up pace, as did his stroking.

He massaged his balls with his other hand and he was soon bucking his hips up into his own hand.

Louis mumbled Harry's name under his breath as he pictured himself shooting his hot seed onto Harry's swollen, pink lips,

and at that thought Louis couldn't hold his release in any longer. He moaned and came so hard onto his stomach, that some almost reached his chest.

Louis wiped his hand off on his sheets and snuggled against his pillow, drifting to sleep while wishing it was Harry.

 


End file.
